


"Training"

by sellyoursoulforagoodname



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul raises Rey, Gen, Little bit of harsh language because hey! it's the spice of life am i right?, it's adorable, okay?, we love and support this angry dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellyoursoulforagoodname/pseuds/sellyoursoulforagoodname
Summary: What was supposed to be training time with his weird, human daughter ends up a little different than Maul had planned.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey
Kudos: 23
Collections: Blasterbolts and Butterfly wings AU





	"Training"

Truly, Maul had never expected to have the patience for training a youngling, but somehow in situations like these he could never find himself getting angry at his charge. They were supposed to be working on meditation yet the little one was currently rolling back and forth on her bottom with her first fingers hooked around her big toes. And somehow he wasn’t annoyed. In fact, he could hardly keep the amused smirk off his face as he watched her.

“Rey,” as he thought, the amusement did, however, show in his voice.

“Yes?” she giggled.

Truly her adorable features could be weaponized with the proper training. “What are we supposed to be doing?”

“Metitating,” she sing-songed.

“It’s ‘meditating’, little one, and it is decidedly not what you are doing.”

“But is so  _ boring _ .”

He sighed, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips. They’d had this discussion more times than he cared to count yet they always reached a similar end. Much like him, little Rey seemed to be a creature of action rather than patience; it would be something they would have to train into her as she grew. Right now though, she was simply too young for that sort of presence of mind.

“Then how about we take a break and do some sequences with your staff?”

“Yay!”

“ _ If _ \--”

“Aww . . .”

Maul chuckled. “If you promise to meditate for at least ten minutes before bed tonight.”

“Five.”

“Fifteen.”

“That's not how it works!”

“It is when you’re pushing my buttons!” He laughed as he lunged at her.

She ran away, shrieking with joy as she tried to reach her staff before he could catch her. “Baba, no!”

Maul was pleased to see that her weapon seemed to fling itself across those last few inches to her right before he scooped her into his arms. While his little one didn’t show much promise in the more  _ peaceful _ areas of the force like meditation, she had always shown phenomenal strength in more practical applications. Once or twice she’d even surprised him by picking up on his emotions when he had been shielding.

His attention was pulled from his current objective--tickling the little beast--by someone clearing their throat at the door. Immediately, his head whipped up so he could glare at the intruder, a messenger that was  _ supposed  _ to be manning the communications array at this hour. “What?” he snapped, careful not to let his irritation make his hands squeeze around Rey.

“Work, sir. It seems there is some . . . unrest among the other factions.” The man looked afraid. As he should, considering the rules Maul had in place about disturbing his time with his child. Though, he had to commend the messenger for knowing well enough to keep the seedier aspects of whatever problem it was away from Rey.

“And you need me to deal with it immediately, I presume?” Maul knew full well the menacing way his golden eyes were bound to be glinting in the low light of the training room.

“Yes, sir. This isn’t one that can wait, or I would have left it to Kast until morning.”

“Very well,” Maul sighed once more. “Little one?”

The tiny creature in his arms looked upset (as he expected given that this was supposed to be  _ their _ time) but holding it together enough that there weren’t tears welling up in her eyes. “Yes, Baba?”

“I have to go for a bit. You know what to do?”

“Go to my room and work on my droid,” she recited dutifully.

A flare of pride swelled in his chest at that. For her fifth birthday, he’d given her the tools and parts necessary to build a probe droid much like the ones he used to have since she’d shown a propensity for mechanics ever since he found her pulling apart an old protocol droid when she was three. In the months since receiving the parts, it had become her way of keeping busy in times like these.

“Good girl,” he praised, returning her to her feet. “Run along; I’ll be back shortly.”

“Yes, Baba.”

He watched her toddle away, staff in-hand before rounding on the messenger and snarling, “Now, what the fuck is important enough to pull me away from my daughter?” reminding the man just  _ who  _ he was dealing with and that the zabrak was not to be underestimated despite his mannerisms around Rey.


End file.
